


Food Fight

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [7]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The perfect way for Byulyi to start the day is to eat breakfast with her girlfriend—or throw cheerios at her girlfriend’s face, whatever.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571074
Kudos: 43





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Byulyi rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. _Huh_ , she thought as she looked over at the empty space to her left. _Yongsun must be awake already_. Byulyi climbed out of bed herself and made her way into the kitchen.

Sure enough, her girlfriend was already at the table pouring herself a bowl of cereal. “Good morning,” Yongsun said while flashing Byulyi a bright, sunshiny smile.

“Morning,” Byulyi replied, grabbing a bowl for herself. “Did you sleep well?” she asked, picking up the box of cereal from the table.

“Mm-hm,” Yongsun said as she grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. “You?”

Byulyi was about to respond until she tipped over the box of cereal and only five measly cheerios fell out. “ _Hey_ ,” she snapped, making Yongsun freeze before pouring the milk. “Why’d you take all the food?”

“Oh…” Yongsun said. “Did I not leave enough for you?”

“Oh _yeah_ , this is _exactly_ how much cereal I wanted,” Byulyi said sarcastically, holding up her practically empty bowl.

“Ugh,” Yongsun said, rolling her eyes. “We’ve still got some Frosted Flakes—just eat those.”

“…I don’t _want_ Frosted Flakes, I want _cheerios_ ,” Byulyi snapped.

They glared at each other, both refusing to accept defeat—until, finally, Yongsun spoke. “Fine,” she said. “You want cheerios? Here—eat up.” Yongsun reached into her bowl, grabbed a handful of cheerios, and threw them directly at Byulyi’s face.

Byulyi sputtered and took a step back as she brushed away the cheerios that had stuck in her hair. _Ooh_ , if Yongsun wanted to play dirty, then Byulyi would play _dirty_. “Aww, thanks for being so generous, _darling_. You know what? I’ll share, too.” She picked up her own bowl and flipped it over on top of Yongsun’s head.

A few broken cheerio bits fell to the floor as Yongsun frowned at Byulyi from beneath her new hat. She silently put the bowl back on the table—then she smirked. “Oh, it’s _on_.”

The next two minutes were spent in a heated battle with both girls running around the room and throwing all the cheerios they could find at each other. Byulyi let out a giggle as Yongsun flung another handful her way—but she was still _furious_ , of course. Yep…totally mad….

“Don’t you _dare_ run away from me again,” Yongsun said as Byulyi tried to escape to the other side of the table. Yongsun rushed back to get more ammunition—but she slipped on a few crumbs and crashed into the table, knocking over the milk.

Byulyi shrieked as the cold milk splashed all over her bare feet. “What the heck did you do _that_ for?” she whined, dancing around awkwardly in the hopes that the milk would evaporate from her feet faster.

“I’m sorry,” Yongsun gasped, sounding genuinely regretful of what had happened. She rushed to Byulyi’s side to assess the situation. “Oh gosh, it’s all over,” she said.

“No kidding,” Byulyi muttered, lifting her left foot and watching as drops of milk rolled off of it onto the floor.

“Sit down,” Yongsun said as she pulled out a chair—a _dry_ chair—for Byulyi. Then Yongsun grabbed a couple towels from the kitchen cabinets. After throwing one onto the floor to soak up the majority of the mess, she knelt down with the second towel and started wiping Byulyi’s feet.

“ _Pfft_ ,” Byulyi laughed, “are you really gonna do this?”

“Yes.”

“…This better not just be a trick so that you have easy access for tickling me.”

“It’s not.”

“And why should I trust you—”

“Because you love me,” Yongsun said, still drying off Byulyi’s feet.

Byulyi smiled. “That’s true, I do.”

Yongsun’s eyes shined as she smiled back, not pausing in her work for a second.

A minute late, Byulyi’s feet were dry and Yongsun set down the towel. “Done,” Yongsun said, standing up to kiss Byulyi on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Byulyi said, feeling much happier than before—until she caught sight of the huge mess still scattered on the floor. “Yikes,” she mumbled.

“Yeah,” Yongsun agreed, grimacing at the sight. “…Wanna go out for breakfast?”

“Yes please,” Byulyi said as she stood up to walk back to their bedroom to get dressed. “And I’ll pay.”

“Uh, _no way_ ,” Yongsun said, running to catch up with her. “You paid last time.”

“But I called dibs first.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Why not?”

They disappeared into their bedroom, still bickering. Sometimes it felt like they never stopped fighting, but Byulyi didn’t mind. After all, they weren’t arguments of hate—they were arguments of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely [article about Moonsun](https://www.soompi.com/article/1310402wpp/mamamoos-solar-and-moonbyul-reveal-unique-ways-they-fight-and-make-up) <3


End file.
